


【柱斑】（pwp）生贺（下）

by jintianyiyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jintianyiyi/pseuds/jintianyiyi
Summary: 全是床戏
Relationships: 千手柱间 - Relationship, 宇智波斑 - Relationship, 柱斑
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	【柱斑】（pwp）生贺（下）

卧室里的床还和斑起床时一样，倒不如说斑其实都没怎么打理，只是随便把被子堆在一旁。  
等被柱间放在床上后，斑随便摆了个舒服的姿势，拉着柱间不管不顾地先吻了个天昏地暗。  
先是嘴唇轻轻摩挲，然后伸出舌尖如羽毛般轻柔地沿着嘴唇纹路划过柱间的唇瓣，在柱间心中勾起一阵痒意，最后将舌伸入柱间的嘴里，用舌部的味蕾舔掠过柱间的口腔，挑动柱间的舌与他共舞，在唇齿纠缠间发出啧啧的水声。  
饱含欲望的深吻便是之后情事的开胃菜。等一吻完毕，两人的衣衫都已凌乱，斑的浴衣半褪挂在肩膀处露出精壮白皙的肌肉，衣服下摆也早已散开，光裸的双腿在床单上磨蹭，敞开的下体在两人的纠缠间也只剩下兜裆布作为最后一道防线，两人下体肿胀的部位相贴，隔着衣物也能感受到那炽热的温度。斑被这股热度勾得头皮发麻，眼皮发热，以前在情事中无数次体会过的快感循着记忆又一次涌上来，忍不住挺动下身，将自己的火热与柱间的相贴摩擦，带来的阵阵让骨头都酥麻的快感让他忍不住呻吟出声。  
被这股摩擦带来的的快感所掌控，柱间附身紧紧抱住斑，将头深深埋在斑的脖颈处深吸一口气，斑身上的玫瑰味的沐浴露味道充溢在鼻尖，鼻边的发丝蹭得他心痒难耐。无论什么时候，只要是和斑做，总是能体会以前不曾体会过的无与伦比的快感，不管是身体还是心灵，都能感到一种从未有过的满足感，就如同像在三伏天痛饮冰酒那样爽快、像在和煦的的秋季阳光照射在身体上那样温暖，一股名叫“幸福”的滋味占满了他的身体，让他忍不住想沉溺其中。  
用力拥抱着斑，柱间嘴唇贴上斑的脖颈，伸出舌在皮肤上舔弄，将皮肤濡湿后又覆上双唇在此处紧紧吮吸出一个艳红的吻痕。一路沿着肌肉走向舔吮到锁骨，在斑凸出的精致锁骨上轻轻咬了一下激得斑身体忽的往上一抬，将锁骨更加往柱间嘴里送，柱间也不客气，对着那敏感处又舔又咬，让斑的呼吸变得更加的粗重起来。等到他终于舍得移开时，那小巧白皙的锁骨上赫然留着一个浅浅的牙印。  
柱间又一路舔吻到斑的喉咙处，抬起头眼神暗沉地看着斑由于快感而上扬将最脆弱的要害露出来的脖颈，坚挺圆润的喉结在吞咽时上下滑动出完美的弧度。斑很美，全身没有哪一处是不美的，就连喉结都美得刚好是柱间喜欢的类型。  
脖颈本是最脆弱是忍者最应该要保护不露在别人面前的部位，这个部位一旦暴露在别人眼下，就犹如猛兽被咬住了后颈皮，意味着将自己的生死大权交由对方来处置。而斑坚挺饱满的喉结现在就这么呈现在柱间的面前，毫无防备，知道这代表了什么的柱间控制不住自己，埋下头，一口含住的斑的喉结。感觉到斑在自己含住喉结时细微的颤抖和那惊慌的呻吟，细细体会着由唇舌诚实地反映给他的斑声带振动的触感。  
这一切都是那么让他着迷。  
喉咙被咬住时斑的呼吸瞬间就停滞了，他全身的注意力都忍不住放到喉咙处，过于关注使那处的触感被无限放大，他能清楚地体会到柱间的唇舌濡湿喉结的那种瘙痒感，感觉到柱间的牙齿在喉咙处磨蹭的细微疼痛感，要害被人掌控住的感觉让他忍不住想反抗，但又因为这个人是柱间而又不断压制住这种抗拒，最后身体控制不住地颤抖。  
等柱间转移战场往下移后，斑犹如劫后余生般松了一口气，低头看到柱间埋头在他胸口又啃又咬，被涎水湿润的胸口在与空气接触后生出一层层鸡皮疙瘩，感觉到乳头被柱间像婴儿吃奶一样用力吮吸到发肿疼痛，还时不时被柱间用舌头拨来拨去，瘙痒却又无法压制的滋味让他忍不住脚趾绷紧。深吸一口气将呼吸平稳后伸手抓住柱间肩膀，猛地将柱间推倒在床上，抬腿跨坐在柱间身上，居高临下地看着男人。  
“斑……”柱间无奈地看着身上那一脸坏笑的人，“你要在上面也不是不行。”  
“闭嘴。”斑坐在柱间胯部，扭动着腰用光裸的臀肉隔着袴摩擦柱间的下体，引得柱间呼吸更加粗重，“躺着就能舒服，我才不要换。”  
张开两腿的姿势让两股分的更开，亲吻着柱间早已硬挺的肉刃，兜裆布之间那根穿过后穴的绳子更靠近两股间的肌肉，在两股间夹紧，在股间与肉刃的磨蹭中摩擦压紧着娇嫩的会阴和后穴，带给斑深入骨髓的瘙痒和酥麻感，使他后穴忍不住地收缩。  
一边享受着下体传来的快感一边兴奋地欣赏着柱间被情欲折磨的脸，视线下移到柱间的上身，发现明明自己都已经衣裳半褪了但柱间的衣服却只有些许凌乱，这让他很不满，生气地一把将柱间的上衣撕个粉碎，让男人身上那些完美的肌肉毫不吝啬地袒露在他眼前，只留下下身的袴还松松垮垮地挂在身上。在穿过纸门变得朦胧暧昧的日光下，每一块肌肉都像是被渡上了一层金，每一道肌肉起伏的线条都那么诱人，连被袴所遮挡住而产生的阴影都那么的惹人遐想……  
斑很满意地看着自己的杰作，俯身抚摸上柱间的胸肌，恶劣地揉捏柱间充满弹性的胸肌，戏谑道：“我有没有说过，你的胸真的很大。”  
“其实你的也很不错。”柱间也不甘示弱，伸手抓上斑的胸肌，“没有用力的时候，就算是男人的胸肌也像女人的胸部一样软呢。”尤其是斑的胸肌，也不知是因为之前变性的后遗症还是因为经常被柱间特别照顾，在放松的时候尤其绵软，似乎再用力抓一下就能挤出东西来一样。  
“啊~”胸被柱间抓住，斑忍不住轻喘出声。抓住柱间的手将他扯下，“别捣乱。”  
专注地在柱间的胸肌上揉捏，斑常年戴着手套舞刀弄枪的双手覆着一层薄茧，在较嫩的肌肉上抚摸带来一阵阵酥麻，动作缓慢而用力，每过一个地方都留下一个红印，不一会儿就把柱间的胸口揉搓得通红一片。边搓边想到柱间以前是如何在自己身上留下痕迹时顿时气上心头，低头埋在胸前，张嘴就在柱间的胸肌上留了个大大的牙印。  
“嘶”  
即便是忍界之神，胸口这么柔嫩的地方被咬，还是会有点疼的。不过他也没什么其他的动作，只是将手插进斑毛茸茸的脑袋，温柔地梳理着斑的发丝。  
斑抬头看着未消除依然还留在柱间身体上的牙印，有些得意，“就算你有仙人体，但是现在的我可以在你身上留一些更久的痕迹了。”  
在将柱间的上身搞得一塌糊涂之后，斑终于舍得进入正题，视线开始转到下体自言自语道：“好像玩儿得太久了。” 也是自作自受，他就一心只想着戏弄一下柱间，却没想到自己本也早已被挑起了情欲，这下磨蹭了这么久还没进入正题，让他也有点耐不住了。

从跨坐的姿势一点一点往后蹭，光裸的臀瓣像是在给柱间做按摩一样，故意在腿部肌肉上磨蹭，往后挤入柱间的双腿之间，埋头在柱间的两腿间深吸一口，皱眉道：“你的味道可真浓。”  
柱间有点委屈，脸涨得通红，“我早上洗过澡的。”  
“我知道。”斑也懒得解什么腰带了，现在他只想直接进入正题好给他正发痒的后穴去去火，一把撕开腰带连着兜裆布一起扯下，早已蓄势待发的大家伙就“腾”得一下就供起来了，配着男人阴茎下的浓密的黑森林还有那扑面而来的男性气息，这无疑是男人身上最为阳刚最为性感的部位。斑与那物的距离极近，仿佛都能感觉到有一股热气扑面而来，被这股热气熏得脸颊发烫，脑子也像被蒸迷了一般，迷迷糊糊地想着就是这玩意儿带给他从未有过的快乐每次都把他弄得在床上求饶。  
注意到头上急促紊乱的呼吸，抬头看到柱间满溢欲望深不见底的眼神和不停抖动的喉结，斑忍不住舔舔唇， 他知道柱间也想要了。  
伸手轻轻握住那物，斑恶劣地对着龟头吹了口气，果然感觉到身下人身体的颤动，“我其实还挺喜欢你这味道的。”像森林一样，充满了勃勃的生机。  
柱间的性器毫无疑问即使是在男性中也是最值得夸耀的部位，颜色比柱间小麦色的肤色要深一些，在勃起时会变得粗到一只手都握不住，每次做完他都会很疑惑，不明白柱间那个大家伙到底是怎么进到他身体里的，而往上翘的弧度每次都能刚好擦过他的敏感点带给他销魂蚀骨的快感。仔细收好牙齿张嘴轻轻含住龟头，用舌头和唾液在上面舔一遍濡湿后又吐出来，咂咂嘴只尝到满嘴的咸腥味，之后伸出舌尖，在顶部的冠状沟转一圈，用舌尖搔刮尿道口引得身下人呼吸骤然加重，手也不闲着，以唾液做润滑握住柱体轻重适宜地上下撸着，之后再沿着系带一路滑到阴茎底部，像品尝甜品店刚出的甜点一样，缓慢仔细却不放过每一个空隙，每一处皮肤都有被斑的舌头好好照顾到，感觉到在自己的努力下，柱间的阴茎开始渐渐变得如烙铁一样炙热坚硬。  
借着唾液在阴茎上撸动，时不时用布满薄茧的手按摩系带周围或者划过马眼，一边张嘴含住下面饱满的阴囊，像吸冰棒里的糖分一样用力吮吸，品尝美味一样在两个蛋囊之间交替嘬弄，张开牙齿在蛋囊上轻轻磨动引得男人舒爽得吐出一口浊气，下体不住往他嘴里顶，阴茎也舒服得不停地往外吐出透明的液体，这时阴茎已完全进入状态，表面上浮起了一层狰狞青筋，使得这物更加充满了攻击性。用手指将马眼处的透明液体在龟头上摸匀，再次张嘴将阴茎深深含进嘴里，像沙漠上饥渴的旅人一样将那些液体全部卷入腹中。斑舔着性器有些迷迷糊糊地想着，柱间真不愧是忍界之神，不管哪方面都是最强，连昨晚明明被压榨一空有点扁扁的阴囊，只过了一晚就能再次饱满起来，连新陈代谢的速度都那么快。身体在并没有被特别触碰的情况下，他却觉得自己舒服得快射了，后穴也在不断渴求着收缩，但越是缩紧内里越是觉得空虚。  
不够，还不够。斑舔得越发用力。  
他想要柱间进来，他想和柱间合为一体。  
男性敏感部位被斑温暖潮湿的口腔如此细致地照顾，柱间舒爽得脚趾都忍不住张开又抓紧，在最后再次被斑整个含进嘴里，肉柱被灵活的舌尖煽情地挑逗着，控制不住地想象着斑的舌头如何动作的场面，压抑住想向里顶的冲动，最后终于忍不住伸手扶住斑的脑袋，“斑……等等……我快射了……”  
耳旁柱间的喘息也越发混乱，斑也琢磨着现在要让是柱间射了，那待会儿等柱间度过贤者时间再恢复过来，自己的小兄弟恐怕就炸了，于是便难得听了一次话，只再用力对着马眼吸了一次就乖乖吐出了阴茎。柱间被这一吸爽得差点精关失守，得亏了顽强的意志力才忍住。  
“呼”  
柱间直愣愣地看着俯在他两腿间抬头对着他一脸坏笑嘴边还挂着迷之透明液体眼神迷蒙的斑，顿时被迷得五迷三道的，暗想这个时候无论斑提什么要求他都会色令智昏地答应了吧。  
“本来今天是你的生日，结果都是你在帮我做啊。”柱间有些不好意思地挠挠头，缓缓将斑推倒在床上，“接下来就让我来服侍你吧。”  
斑没怎么反抗，顺着力道乖乖躺回床上，调笑道：“那是自然，你可得让我满意啊。”  
柱间低头和斑交换了一个深吻，“当然。”  
一吻完毕，斑嘴角勾起一股邪气，亮晶晶的双眼戏谑地看着柱间，“你自己的味道感觉怎么样？”  
柱间闻言还像模像样地咂咂嘴，“不太行，没有斑的味道好。”  
“哼”  
柱间眼含笑意，俯下身轻轻吻上斑的额头，一路沿着鼻梁、嘴唇亲吻到斑精壮的腹肌，一路留下些浅浅的牙印，他知道斑已经有点忍不住了，于是打算尽快进入正题，伸手在之前放着的塑料袋里翻找，发出窸窸窣窣的声音。  
斑听到声音有点疑惑，稍稍抬起上身，“啊……痛……你在找什么？”  
柱间翻半天没找到自己想要的，干脆直起身到袋子那里找，随后便拿出好几瓶包装精美的瓶子，像献宝似的递到斑的面前，“这是现在年轻人用的润滑剂哦！我买了好多种味道的！”  
斑伸手接过一瓶包装得粉粉嫩嫩外表和沐浴露瓶子类似的润滑剂在手上把玩研究，“你不也很想和我做吗？那干嘛之前那么抗拒。”  
柱间不服，“这些我是打算晚上再用的，只是现在不得不用了。”  
斑现在也没心情就是否该白日宣淫和柱间继续争论，后穴的空虚感已经快将他的理智烧没了，将润滑剂抛回给柱间后，又躺回床上，主动地将双腿张开成M形，以一种门户大开任人为所欲为的姿势对着柱间，“随便什么，快点上。”  
柱间也很上道没有继续争辩下去，跪坐到斑大开的两腿间，目光黝黑地看着眼前隐藏在兜裆布绳子下一缩一缩的穴口，默默咽了口唾沫后，伸手将斑那早已被前液打湿的兜裆布脱下，斑那傲人的男性器官就这么大咧咧地呈现在柱间面前。斑的性器很好看，颜色比皮肤深两个度，是漂亮的肉色，形状笔直，此时在情欲的操控下高高向上挺立，以男性的角度来说斑的性器也算是很大的了，根部那一片浓密的黑森林也在不断提醒着柱间身下这个男人是多么的雄健性感。像觉察到柱间的视线，斑的阴茎的前液吐得更凶了，柱间伸手轻轻在马眼处抹了一下，将前液抹到食指上，之后含进嘴里用力抿了一下，故意发出很大的声音，“果然，斑的味道更好。”  
斑被柱间这个行为臊得两颊通红，“笨蛋！”  
看来不管斑的经历再多，在某些方面，也还是一如既往的纯情啊。  
拿起一瓶润滑液，此时他也没心情研究到底是什么味道的了，只想赶快进入斑的体内好好做一次。柱间买的是挤压用的那种，但挤出了一点觉得不够，便直接将盖子扭开一股脑倒在手上，多出来的润滑液直直滴落在斑的阴茎上，激得斑一阵颤栗，“嘶……好冰……”  
“忍一会儿就好了。”柱间将瓶子放在一旁，倒着润滑液的手覆上斑的下体，以一种按摩的手法在斑的胯部游走，将斑的大家伙每一寸皮肤都涂抹得油光水润，那片森林也被弄得黏黏糊糊得贴在皮肤上。润滑剂的香味与两人情动散发出的麝香味混合着充满了整个房间，煽情、色气、性感，催化剂一样让人血脉沸腾欲火膨胀。就着斑粗重的喘息使劲撸了两下，在斑浑身抽搐着快要射出来时又骤然发力掐住根部。  
“啊！”戛然而止的高潮让斑难耐地蹬了蹬床单，即将高潮又被制止的感觉说实话不太美妙，阴茎那传来的又痛又爽的感觉差点燃烧完他的理智，“哈……哈……柱……间……”  
柱间一手掐住斑的阴茎，一手往下移，轻抚过会阴处细嫩敏感的肌肤，用大拇指在会阴下轻揉，早在之前的很多次做爱中会阴处就被柱间开发成了斑的敏感带，斑最受不了这地方。这次也被逼得身体不断扭动，双手也紧紧抓住床单不断扯动，大开的双腿也忍不住夹紧，但碍于柱间的位置也只能堪堪夹住柱间的两臂。  
“啊……啊……哈……”  
似是嫌斑的腿有点遮挡视线，柱间松开了紧握斑阴茎的手，换为抬起斑一条腿，往下压在斑的胸前，用手在斑的后庭处摸了一会儿，还是觉得有点不太好操作，便将斑的另一条腿也压在斑胸前，“斑，你自己把腿抱着。”  
被情欲支配的斑此时只想让柱间快点进来趋走他身体里捣乱的欲火，哪里还想得到羞不羞耻呢，听到柱间这么要求，他也就乖乖做了。两手臂穿过膝窝紧紧抱在胸前，也由于这个姿势，斑的下体也高高抬起，娇艳欲滴不断翕合的后穴也正对着柱间。  
“唔……真是……绝景啊……”  
藏在雪白的两股间不停张合的艳红穴口，上面还残留着之前流下来的润滑剂，在朦胧暧昧的阳光的修饰下透露出情色的味道，使得穴口看起来更加柔嫩多汁，急切张合渴求被填满的穴口就这么打开对他做着直白的邀请。  
其实白日宣淫也别有一番风味。柱间迷瞪瞪地想着。  
这幅美景无疑是很强的视觉冲击，柱间觉得自己的鼻子似乎有一股热流快喷涌而出，被这副美妙的场景迷得起了邪性，仰头在鼻尖狠狠抹了一下，拿起旁边还未用完的润滑液，全部对着斑的后穴倒了下去。  
“啊！”被这股凉意激得背部弓起，身体控制不住往上挺，后穴也止不住地收缩，感觉到一些冰冰凉凉的液体在往里滑动，忍不住将两腿更抱紧了一些。  
将一瓶全部倒完后，随手将瓶子扔在一旁，伸手覆上斑的后穴，将润滑液向周围涂抹开，手指轻柔地按摩着周围的褶皱，让斑尽量地放松。在感觉到褶皱处收紧的力量变弱之后，柱间便从旁勾了些润滑液，就着润滑将食指伸了进去，一边俯下身亲吻斑的身体安抚。  
“嗯……”斑有点不适地皱了皱眉，嘴唇颤抖着发出细碎的抽气声。  
感觉到有微凉的液体和手指进入体内，在体内旋转搔刮过每一寸内壁，手指的温度相比起穴里的温度要低，奇妙的温差让斑被侵犯被占有的感觉更加强烈，而这让他更加亢奋。之后感觉到进入体内的手指渐渐变多，在自己体内转动的幅度也越来越大，动作也越来越激烈，润滑液在体内搅动发出的黏腻的水声搔刮着他的耳膜，让他面红耳赤，眼神迷离，无法思考，张着嘴也只能发出诱人的呻吟。  
柱间一边听着从斑水润红肿的嘴唇中吐出的让人邪火肆虐的的呻吟，一边忍着想马上冲进去好好爽一下的欲望仔仔细细地给斑扩张，终于在等四个手指都能伸进去后，换成自己的性器，用龟头在斑贪婪地收缩的后穴处蹭了蹭，“斑，我进来了。”  
“啊……”斑深吸一口气，“来吧。”  
斑调整好呼吸准备迎接之后的贯穿，全部注意力忍不住集中在后穴处，他能感觉到自己的后穴正在被一种火热的比手指大得多的东西撑开，带来了一股酸胀感，不过好在之前柱间润滑得当，并没有感觉到疼痛，忍不住掰开自己紧抱在胸前的双腿。从他这个角度，刚好可以看见柱间的那个东西是怎么进入到他身体里的。  
他能清楚地看到柱间青筋虬露的硕大的性器刚顶进一个头部，之后便开始缓缓地做活塞运动，后穴的括约肌被刺激得忍不住收紧，试图阻止性器的入侵，但却毫无用处，这个反抗也像是欲拒还迎在插入间增加了一点点情趣。  
那性器只是坚定地、一点一点地、像钉钉子一样慢慢地往他的身体里顶。从眼睛和后穴两处传来的视觉和触觉，将接收到的信息转化为电流通过神经中枢传递到大脑，这股电流本是极微弱感受不到的，但斑却觉得自己似乎是被这两股电流给电了一下一样，忍不住腿根绷紧，脚背绷直，括约肌不受控制地收缩，呼吸一时停滞。最后斑屏住呼吸看着柱间的胯部渐渐碰到他的臀瓣他都还没反应过来，直到被柱间猛地撞击时才回神。  
“啊！……啊……好胀……”  
“呼……斑居然走神了，是我技术退步了吗。”柱间一进斑的体内就感觉到自己的好兄弟进入了一处温暖的天堂，又湿又软，四周的软肉层层叠叠地依附上来，肠道包裹着柱体不住嘬弄吮吸，爽得他吐出一口浊气。  
“斑，你里面好烫好紧，这么快就想让我投降吗？”  
俯身将斑的双手解放，与斑拥吻，下身也开始渐渐由慢到快不断挺动，没有什么九浅一深欲擒故纵的技巧，只一味用一种恨不得将自己撞进斑的体内的力度不断拍击着斑的臀瓣，让斑整个人都被这股力度顶得往上移。  
他知道，斑最喜欢粗暴的性爱。  
斑被突如其来的快感刺激得一口气堵在胸口，嘴唇又被柱间堵住，只能用鼻子发出破碎的呜咽，柱间还把舌伸入他的口腔将他的舌头拉到外面再被柱间含住用力吮吸，这让他终于能有空隙换气，缓了好一会儿才将那口气慢慢吐出来。舌头与柱间的味蕾和唇瓣接触摩擦吮吸，舒适的痒意让他不禁收紧了后穴，张着嘴的姿势也让他的呻吟没有阻拦地倾泻而出。  
“啊……哈……啊！唔……”  
“嗯……嗯啊……”  
“哈……斑……”柱间迷恋地看着身下张着嘴舌尖吐出一幅耽于情欲的神情的斑，和他那被长时间张嘴而无法控制地往下流的涎水而弄得乱七八糟的脸庞，手温柔地撩开遮挡住斑脸颊的刘海，轻轻地在斑的眼皮上烙下一吻。  
和上面温柔的动作不同，下面的力道狠得像打桩机一样，将斑的双臀拍得发红，肉体拍打的清脆的啪啪声混合着搅弄润滑剂的黏腻声还有斑毫不吝啬的高昂呻吟充斥了整个房间。  
阴茎的温度要比肠道内的温度要低，尤其是裹挟着冰凉的润滑液一起，柱间刚进入的时候斑只觉得有一根微凉的东西进入到体内，还在体内横冲直撞，忍不住就绷紧了腹部死命纠缠着那根物什试图温暖它以减缓这股由温差带来的异样感，随着活塞运动的加速，斑只觉得体内那根微凉的柱体温度渐渐滚烫，最后甚至产生了腹部都要被烫穿的错觉。  
突然，不知是划过了哪一点，斑猛地背部弓起向后仰露出脆弱的脖颈，两眼止不住地上翻，双腿不停地蹬动，后穴死命地收缩，吸得柱间也忍不住停下享受一番这热情的吮吸。  
“呼……斑……你里面……好热……就这么包容我……温暖我……嗯……”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！呜！啊……柱……柱间……慢……慢点……”  
看着斑这副过激的反应，柱间也猜出自己刚才是碰到哪个地方了，吻了吻斑可爱的喉结，挺直身子，将斑夹在他腰上的双腿提起分开，胯部贴着臀瓣开始慢慢画圆。眼神也一直看着后庭处，刚才过于激烈的动作将润滑液或许还有斑动情时分泌的肠液拍打成了白浆，零零落落地分布在斑的臀瓣和已摩擦成玫红色的穴口周围，衬得那早已被性器撑得连褶皱都看不见了的穴口更加色情。在往后退到那个位置后，便开始缓缓动作，不停地顶着那个点画圈。  
斑果然受不了了。  
“啊啊啊啊！！！啊……不要……不要总……啊！顶那里……”  
斑的手狠狠掐住柱间的大腿，双腿止不住地踢踹但却被柱间死死抓住无法动弹，两眼控制不住地泛白，舌尖微微探出，来不及吞咽的涎水也从嘴角流出留下暧昧的水痕，脚趾痉挛着不断抓紧又展开，张大嘴巴呼吸急促胸膛像缺氧一样不住往上挺试图获得更多空气，后穴也抽搐似的绞紧了性器。  
欣赏够了斑的这副痴态也享受一番被夹紧的快感后，柱间终于舍得放过那个点，将性器再次深入到斑的体内，屏住呼吸看着深色的器官渐渐消失在浅色的肉穴中，视觉色差带来强烈的精神冲击，柱间呼吸不由得更加粗重，将斑的双腿放在自己肩膀上，就着这个姿势往下压，抵住斑的胸口，几乎将斑对折起来，随后伸手将斑抱了起来。  
“嘶……”斑倒吸一口凉气，不停颤抖着嘴唇一点点吐出破碎的呻吟，也幸亏斑的肢体柔韧才没有被这个姿势拉伤，但这种压迫到呼吸的姿势绕是斑也缓了一会儿才适应。  
斑现在丝毫没办法放松，虽说现在柱间没有只对着那要命的一点猛攻，但这个姿势，让他失去重心只能紧紧抓着柱间的手臂防止自己掉下去，双脚也是高高向上翘起，没有着力点，浑身的肌肉都绷紧着，而由于重力的关系，现在支撑他全身的重量的就只有他两股间含着的那个物什，更是因为重力，那物还在使劲往他身体里钻，而肢体被折叠挤压也让他产生了那肉棒已深入腹中要将他的腹部捅穿的错觉。  
柱间就这样抱着斑站在屋中，双手在斑结实紧翘手感极好的屁股上用力揉捏，还在那富有弹性的臀瓣上拍了几下，将白嫩的臀部拍得通红，斑也被这突如其来的拍打激得发出一声惊喘。  
“啊！你……你混蛋！”  
这还是他们第一次尝试这个姿势，果然和他想的一样，由于重力和紧张的关系，斑的后穴收得更紧了，湿软温暖的肠道紧紧贴着阴茎，不停蠕动着按摩过每一条凸起的青筋，即使他不动，都能爽得头皮发麻。  
埋头在斑的耳边低语：“斑，准备好了吗？”  
还没等斑回应，便抱着斑的腰往下压，开始了狂风骤雨般的撞击。  
这时候的柱间就是个没有感情的打桩机。  
斑被柱间这番勇猛的动作撞得连泣音都出来了，生理性的泪水也不住啪嗒啪嗒地往下流，伸长脖颈张大嘴却发不出一点声音，两手紧紧抓住柱间的手臂，力气大到似乎要掐进肉里面去，括约肌控制不住地不断收缩用力，又像是邀请柱间更进一些更猛一些又像是在拒绝想让肉棒离开一点，偶尔发出的呻吟也满是带着点委屈的呜咽抽噎。  
“啊……啊啊啊……柱……间……呜……慢点……慢……太……太快了……”  
“呜……嗯啊……太深……啊啊啊啊啊！”  
斑快要疯了，这个姿势让他完全被禁锢，双腿高高翘起被夹在他和柱间之间，而且还被柱间铁钳似的的手臂牢牢抱住，动弹不得，能做的也只有绷紧脚尖而已，挺立的乳尖也被紧绷的腿部肌肉紧紧摩擦着，双手为了不让自己掉下去也只能紧紧抓住那手臂，无法反抗。现在他全身唯一能有点力气反抗的就是不断收紧的后穴，但是越是收紧后穴柱间的撞击就越是用力，时不时地磨蹭过前列腺总是让他控制不住地战栗。似乎全身的神经末梢都集中在了那个穴口附近，让人发疯的快感从耻骨处无限放大顺着背脊一路窜上大脑皮层，引起肌肉骨骼的一阵颤抖挣扎，腹部肌肉收缩裹紧了性器更是带来一股似要被穿破的疼痛感，肠道被火热的性器侵犯到最深处似乎下一秒就会把他烫伤捅穿的错觉也让他恐惧，更让他兴奋。  
无法反抗，无法逃离，理智早已断线，他不知道自己现在在想什么，也不知道自己张嘴喊出的又是些什么，他早已听不清了，辨不明了，大脑已经被强烈的快感和情欲搅成了一滩浆糊，他觉得自己现在就像是变成了一个专属于柱间的容器。  
“哈……斑……好舒服……斑……舒服吗……”  
两臂上的痛感传入大脑，这时候却丝毫不能让这个男人警惕、逃离，这痛反而还成为了这场情事的调味剂。斑的呻吟、斑的表情、斑无意识的挣扎、斑带给他的疼痛，都是激起男人性欲的最好的春药，这些都使这场情事的主人公更加亢奋愈加沉溺其中。柱间抱紧快要失去平衡的斑，用力到似要将人勒进怀里一样，下身的囊袋越发用力地撞击早已被高强度的活塞运动拍打得红肿的臀瓣。  
“啊啊啊！！”  
“啊……啊……呜啊……”  
“柱间……啊……柱……间……”斑突然后仰，后穴一阵痉挛，全身肌肉越发绷紧，臀部的肌肉以用力到发酸的力气地咬着性器，身体也如凋零的落叶般开始抖动，柱间也感觉到后穴中的穴肉在一个劲的绞紧吮吸着他。他知道，斑刚才靠着后穴高潮了；他也知道，自己也只差那么一点了。  
“斑……斑……”  
灭顶的高潮过后，斑再也抓不住手臂，浑身脱力似的往后倒，很快被柱间一把抱住。抱着斑缓缓躺回床上，解放了斑的双腿，凝视着还处在高潮余韵中的斑，低头舔去了斑眼角还挂着的泪水，下面也体贴地放缓了速度，一顿一顿地轻轻撞击着斑的后穴。用后穴高潮没有不应期，斑很快从那股要命的快感中回过神来，神色迷茫地看着撑在他身上的男人，使劲眨了眨眼使眼里还盈着的泪水滑落，心满意足地捧着柱间的脸亲上去，舔吻着柱间的唇瓣，“太舒服了，柱间你果然是最棒的。”  
柱间热情地回吻着斑，“那斑已经爽过了，现在该我了吧？”  
斑奖励般在柱间的脸上亲啄了一下，“来吧。”  
于是柱间便再没有顾忌，抓着斑的腿就开始猛干，斑也非常配合地收紧后穴，柱间退出他就后撤，柱间前顶他就往下撞，两人的身体可谓是相当契合，直把斑干得淫叫连连，一声更比一声高，脚趾不断内扣，双手也不住地在柱间的背上乱抓留下一道道红痕；柱间也是喘息不断，到最后快到临界点的时候，像是突然想起什么，突然一个劲的往后撤。  
“斑，我忘记戴套了，我还是射外面吧。”  
斑正闭眼享受着即将到来的高潮，乍一听见柱间的话，差点没气得背过去，他用比柱间还快的速度双腿缠住柱间的腰在他身后交叉往自己方向压，瞪着发红的双眼恶狠狠地盯着柱间，“我们什么时候戴过套了！就射里面！”  
刚刚哭过的斑双眼通红还泛着盈盈的水光，又夹带着因激烈的情事而泛起的魅意，被这样一双勾人的双眼要求，柱间也不再推辞，双手抓住斑的胯部以一种不容反抗的力度往下压，随即狠狠一顶，泄在的斑的体内。  
“啊……啊哈……”一股微凉的液体冲刷在体内，被柱间内射的快感，无论是生理还是心理都让斑感到无比的满足，于是在没有外部触碰的情况下，斑的前面也吐出了一股股的浊液，沾湿了他的腹部。  
“呼”  
停下缓了一会享受着高潮的余韵，柱间缓缓拔出自己深埋在斑体内的阴茎，带出一些射入内部的精液，被长时间撑大的后穴一时还无法合拢，操到艳红的穴口艰难地收缩着，一点一点吞吐着体内的白浊，浓稠的精液顺着斑抬高的后穴慢慢滴落在床单上，形成一小滩湿润的痕迹。  
柱间侧躺在斑的身边，伸手帮斑梳理着刚才情事中弄乱的头发，轻轻在斑发间埋下一吻，“感觉如何？还满意吗？”  
斑像只吃饱喝足的猫咪一样，眯着眼餍足地舔了舔嘴唇，颤抖着合拢还在流着精液的早已酸软无力的双腿侧靠在柱间怀里，满足地在柱间的胸肌上画着圈，“不错，我很满意。”  
两人毫无形象地赤裸裸地躺在床上，浑身都是之前激烈的情事中留下的红痕齿痕手印，二人就这样腻在一起咬耳朵。  
“对了，你刚才为什么突然说要戴套？”  
“额……我听说现在的小情侣们都会用这个，所以我想和你试试看。”  
斑把头埋在柱间的胸上，闷闷道：“我不想要那玩意儿。”我不想有东西把我们隔开。  
似是懂了斑的未尽之言，柱间拥紧了斑，“好，那就不用。”  
萦绕在空气中的情欲味道渐渐消散，二人的呼吸也逐渐平稳下来。柱间紧拥着斑，一手厚实的大手从斑的肩膀缓缓划过后背，按摩斑刚被过度压迫的腰部，之后停留在斑挺翘的屁股上，还沾着润滑剂和精液的屁股滑腻腻的，恶作剧般开始扳开揉弄，拉扯着尚未合拢的后穴，惹得斑刚平稳的呼吸又开始混乱。柱间凑在斑的耳边，将斑的耳垂含在嘴里舔弄，低沉道：“斑，你知道吗？外面把今天叫做平安夜哦。”  
斑努力平复着自己的呼吸，双手使劲掐在柱间的腰间，“那……那又怎样……”  
柱间放开斑的耳垂，无比认真地看着斑，“说明斑的诞生给世界带来了希望，斑是带来和平的人。”  
斑被柱间突如其来的真心告白惊得呼吸一滞，愣愣地回望着柱间，半晌，斑才终于有了反应。  
他猛地紧紧抱住柱间，将头埋在柱间的颈窝，不让柱间看到他的表情。  
“也只有你会这么认为。带来和平的是你才对。”  
感觉到颈窝处传来的些许湿意，柱间笑了笑，温柔地回抱着斑，手指轻柔地梳着斑披散在脑后的长发，“如果没有你，我也不会成功的。斑确实是带来和平的人啊。”  
斑没有回答，柱间也很贴心没有催促，只轻轻抚摸着斑的后背。二人就这样安静地躺在床上，享受着这难得的静谧。

正当气氛无限好，随时可以再来一炮的时候，外面突然传来了一阵煞风景的声音——  
“嗨呀~老头子你今天又老一岁了啊~是不是年纪大了恋床啊~大白天的关门睡什么觉呢！还不快快出来接受阿飞大人的蛋糕洗礼！”  
“怎么不回话啊！老头子不会在生日这天睡死了吧！”  
“斑大叔！！我们给你买了超级大的蛋糕哦！！！”  
“笨蛋，你不是说要给他惊喜吗？怎么自己就说出来了？”  
旖旎的气氛就这么被搅和了，斑烦躁地扯过被子蒙住头，像是这样就能把那聒噪的声音赶出去一样，柱间憋笑地看着斑孩子气的举动，大声回应了外面的喊声，然后外面就瞬间嘘声了。  
柱间扯着斑蒙头的被子，像哄小孩一样，“斑。已经到晚饭时间了，该起来了。”  
“不想去。”被子里传来闷闷的回声。  
柱间却不依使劲拽着斑的被子，试图把斑拉出来，“那可不行，今天是你的生日，刚才你也听到了吧，小辈们给你准备了生日蛋糕，斑也不想让小辈们伤心失望吧。”  
这句话果然很有用，斑终于舍得把头从被子里钻出来了。  
“你先给我洗澡。”  
“遵命。”  
“吃完饭之后……就一起出去吧……”  
“好！”


End file.
